<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love at First Sight? Maybe by Rockslove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121875">Love at First Sight? Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockslove/pseuds/Rockslove'>Rockslove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Story of Hana [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meeting, Love, M/M, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockslove/pseuds/Rockslove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana introduces her friends to her cousin Kiba. Everything takes a turn from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Story of Hana [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hana was glad to have her friends back. It was hard on her to leave them in the first place but she had no choice. Rasa was going to kill her if she stayed.</p><p>Hana stopped her thoughts before they turned dark. The Sand Siblings were here with her. They understood her situation but still, Gaara wasn’t really talking to her. </p><p>Gaara either said one-word responses or nothing at all. </p><p>“Hana, where are we going?” Kankuro brought Hana back to reality. </p><p>“Oh sorry, I guess I got distracted. Well, you know how yesterday I introduced you guys to Team Gai.” Hana turned to face all three of the Sand Siblings.</p><p>Kankuro and Gaara gave a small nod.</p><p>“Yeah, your dad’s team,” Temari said.</p><p>“Well, today you guys are going to meet Team 8. That’s Kurenai’s team. I swear you’re going to love them.” Hana was already excited.</p><p>The group kept walking until Hana stopped them.</p><p>“Okay before we go far I want you guys to be on your best behavior.” Hana didn’t want any confrontation to happen.</p><p>Temari laughed. “No promises sis.”</p><p>Just when Hana was going to give them a walk-through of who is on Team 8. Kiba and Akamaru came barreling around the corner.</p><p>“Hana! There you are.” Kiba yelled enthusiastically.</p><p>Akamaru gave a greeting bark.</p><p>Hana just had enough time to make sure the Siblings wouldn’t attack Kiba or Akamaru then she turned around to get herself ready to hug Kiba who knowing him was going to throw himself into her arms.</p><p>The ninja collided with Hana.</p><p>“Oof... Kiba how many times did I tell you to stop doing that.” Hana tried to sound scolding but couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face.</p><p>“Sorry, I guess I forgot.” Kiba stood away from Hana to give her some space. He bent down to put Akamaru on his head.</p><p>“Where’s your team?” Hana asked.</p><p>“Oh, they’re coming. I ran ahead of them.” Kiba smiled proudly.</p><p>“Well, I’ll love to introduce you first then.” Hana moved away so Kiba could see the Sand Siblings.</p><p>That’s when she noticed it.</p><p>Kankuro had been oddly silent during the whole exchange. Usually, he would have given some crass joke but no, Kankuro was just staring.</p><p>Hana looked at Kankuro then at Kiba who was energetically introducing himself to Temari and Gaara.</p><p>She then looked back at Kankuro.</p><p>Kankuro whose face was turning red under his face paint.</p><p>Kankuro was staring at Kiba like he was the most interesting thing in the world.</p><p>
  <em>Oh shit.</em>
</p><p>Hana finally got it. Kankuro had fallen in love with Kiba.</p><p>Kiba, her over-energetic cousin, whose favorite pastime was spending time with his dog.</p><p>Hana wanted to be happy but she finally remembered why this was bad.</p><p>Kiba was not single at the moment.</p><p>
  <em>Double shit.</em>
</p><p>Hana did not want to see Kankuro get heartbroken.</p><p>Kankuro barely put his heart out there as it is. This was going to be terrible.</p><p>Hana decided to get back in the conversation but noticed that nobody was talking.</p><p>Kiba was staring back at Kankuro.</p><p>Kiba was silent, his face red as a tomato.</p><p>Okay, maybe this wasn’t going to be bad.</p><p>“Um, hi I’m Kiba.” Kiba was talking so quietly that Hana thought he had been switched with another person.</p><p>Kiba Inuzuka never did things quietly.</p><p>“I’m Kankuro”. Kankuro held out his hand towards Kiba.</p><p>As Kiba was about to shake his hand, Hana felt a presence coming towards him.</p><p>“Kiba?”</p><p>It was Kiba’s boyfriend.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ok, maybe it is love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kankuro proves Hana's idea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, Kiba and Kankuro are like 15 and 16 in this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Kiba's face turned towards the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana noted the face Kiba was making. Maybe there was still hope for Kankuro?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I went by your house and your mom said that you were out with your Team so I decided to come to look for you.” The boy looked embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiba rolled his eyes. Okay, what happened? Hana’s brain was moving a mile a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kankuro was the one to break the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is this idiot?” Kankuro was pointing right at the kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana put her face in her hands. He was never one for politeness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akamaru started to growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my Ex.” Kiba scowled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, when did you guys break up?” Hana was confused. She really needed to keep up with her cousin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana never got her answer because the ex-boyfriend interrupted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you calling an idiot, cat boy?!” The kid was definitely angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he said the insult, Kankuro was walking over to the boy. It was obvious that Kankuro was angry. Hana was afraid this was going to cause a big fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you call me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If looks could kill, the kid would be dead by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana heard Kiba sigh. Kiba walked over and put himself between Kankuro and his Ex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kankuro, stop, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kankuro looked at the smaller boy and gave him a small nod. The Sand Siblings and Hana were shocked at this. Kankuro only ever listened to those closest to him so it was strange for him to listen to Kiba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now you take Akamaru and go stand over there. I need to have a conversation with the loser behind me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group watched as Kiba and his ex argued for what seemed like hours. It seemed that Kiba was winning the argument as the ex-boyfriend was crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana always admired Kiba’s way with words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Kankuro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m in love.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Very short chapter because I think there is nothing more to go into really :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>